


Together, Always

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Together, Always

Neither had ever travelled outside the British Isles before. Nor had they travelled by anything but car, train, or rowboat unless you counted magical means of transport. 

This was Severus's and Harry's first trip abroad. First aeroplane. 

First adventure as husband and husband. 

Harry was giddy with excitement, like a kid in a candy store. Severus felt a bit sick and wondered if it was too late to turn back. 

Harry squeezed Severus's hand as they took off. _Hard_. Severus glared but saw Harry was biting his lower lip nervously. It made him feel marginally better that Harry wasn't quite as relaxed as he was trying to appear. 

Hours later, when they finally arrived at their destination, they were utterly exhausted and extremely hungry. Perhaps overseas travel by Muggle means wasn't meant for wizards. He couldn't imagine the food they'd encountered was fit for wizard, Muggle, or beast. He shuddered. 

"Severus," Harry said, awe in his voice as he looked out the large window of their hotel room. "Look." Severus stepped up behind him and sighed. Hanging between two tall palms was a hammock more than large enough for the both of them, a white sand beach beyond that. 

The sun was setting, clouds of orange, pink, and blue dotting the sky as they settled in, a small tray of food and drink floating just within reach. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and shut his eyes, succumbing to his exhaustion. 

The hammock swayed slowly in the warm ocean breeze, the newlyweds dozing peacefully in the moonlight.


End file.
